Not meant for me
by Yaoi-fangirl-Dark-side
Summary: Edward is walking towards home, when he suddenly sees someone... One shot! EdxEnvy-ish AND and EdxSurprise! Yaoi! T


**Not meant for me.**

Edward had wandered through the city alone. It was late evening and Al was at home. Al, who finally had gotten his own body back. How it had happened didn't matter (1Mostly because I am too lazy to figure out how he had gotten his body back xD). Alphonse was himself now and they were happy. The thought made Ed smile slightly as he passed a closed butcher shop, and then he froze. The shop was closed, but a figure was standing in the dark shop. A familiar figure with spiky hair…

Without really thinking about it, he barged in to the shop (the door was open know, since Envy had locked it up somehow). The little bell over the door announced that someone had come inside. Envy turned around and faced Edward.

As usual, he was in his favorite form; the bony, but strong a beautiful body with clothes that showed it to the world, long, spiky, green hair, purple eyes and pale, smooth skin.

Edward transmuted his automail into a sharp blade. The green haired homunculus, who stood two to three meters away from him, smirked cruelly.

"Chibi-san, do you really want injure me? I am hurt. And here I thought we had something special." Edward gritted his teethes. "Shut up Envy. Why are you here?" Envy's face looked overly confused. "I am confused. Do you want me to shut up or tell you?" He asked. For the love of God, that sin could get on one's nerves!  
"I am not letting you destroy Al and mine's life again!" Edward said. He remembered to well how the homunculi and their'Father' (2) Yes, the manga, but we keep Envy's green hair!) had manipulated Ed and Al to their advance, but he wouldn't let it happen again!

Envy chuckled. "Oh, we didn't destroy your life; you did that work very well on your own." Edward clinched his jaws, when he felt the pain of guiltiness in his chest. Envy placed his hands on the desk behind him and rested the most of his weights on the hands. "But you can be sure we will be around to corrupt you and make you do us favors, but not tonight. Tonight we're just here to get meat to the Chimeras."

Edward frowned. _'We're just here to get meat to the Chimeras'_? Who was the other person? Was Envy not alone?

Envy seemed to know about Ed's suspicion, 'cause now he was smiling his dark and psychotic smile. "I am so glad you came here tonight, Chibi-san. That was more than I could hope for. I almost couldn't wait to show you…"

Edward felt pretty nervous now. What was that psychopath talking about? What wanted he to show Ed? And why – wait a minute. Chibi?!

"_**Who are you calling a-!**_"

"Envy?" A questioning voice called out. "I don't know how much those... those things are eating, is this enough?" A figure stepped out in the door way behind the desk.

Envy looked over his shoulder and send the person one of his well-known smirk. "Those 'things' are named Chimeras, and I believe that a full back is enough. If they are hungrier they can just eat each other." The green haired sin grinned.

Edward couldn't move. He was in shock. How… It wasn't possible!

What Ed was looking at now, was, at first eye sight, a perfect copy of himself. But when you looked closer, there was some remarkable difference. 1: He was keeping his golden hair down. Edward didn't do that. It was too disturbing. 2: He was wearing clothes similar to Envy's. 3: His face was way to soft and innocent. Edward, who had experienced a lot of things – good and bad – had been affected of those memories, and therefore was his face more… Well harsh, you could say. It was, compared to this boys face; it was such a soft and innocent expression, like a little child's. They eyes looked slightly clueless and dazed.

And 4: he had tattoos all over his body. Not just the ouroboros, which he had on his left shoulder, but lots of twisted, red lines running all over his body. Those lines seemed somehow familiar, but as shocked Ed was now, he couldn't figure out why.

But else, they weren't really anymore different.

"H-h-how..?" Edward stammered. Envy grinned.

"Pretty good, huh? I am surprised too that father could create a Homunculus, without using and actual living human." Envy said with a smirk, as he strolled over to the copy-Edward and placed an arm around the other golden boy's shoulders. Now Ed really could see the high difference and it pissed him off in the back of his head, but he was too disturbed to be annoyed.

The copy-Edward was letting Envy more or less _hug_ him! It was absurd! Edward wished that the copy would show Envy away, or something.

But he didn't. He just looked a little confused on Envy, but didn't do anything about it. That _really_ ticked Edward off.

'_Show him away, for the love of God!'_ He thought furiously, but nothing happened.

"Wh… Why have you..? You can't-!" Edward tried, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Envy laughed at his try. "We can't what, Edo? You can't control who is being born into this world."

The copy-Edward looked clueless at Envy. "Who is that person?" The boy asked. Envy raised his eyebrows, but then he smacked his own forehead. "Oh, that's right! I forgot to introduce you. Well, Chibies: This is Pride, the newest member of the Homunculus-" Edward wanted to run crying out of shop, when Envy pressed the boy, Pride, closer to Envy self. "-and that boy over there, is Edward Elric."

Envy turned his gaze to Pride and send him a smirk. "Edward is in a way a sketch of your appearance." He told the youngest Homunculus. Pride still looked clueless.

"What's a sketch, Envy?"

"Not now Pridie." Envy turned his gaze back to Edward. He grinned. "You look like someone who is going to explode, Chibi. Well, you could do that, but then you would probably wake up the whole city. Besides, your precious brother is waiting, right?" Edward frowned. Why was it necessary to say the last sentence so sarcastic?

Edward stood hesitating. What should he do? Leave or attack? Envy smirked and seemed to have seen right through Edward again. "Come on, Chibi-san. You couldn't beat me before, so what makes you think you can now where we are two?" A sweet, and obviously fake, smile appeared on Envy's face. "And if you leave now, you might still have all your blood."

Good point. Edward couldn't possibly defeat the two of. But he still couldn't take his eyes from Pride. Why had they done that? What was the meaning?

Envy smirked when Edward slowly backed out of the shop. The last thing he saw was Pride, who smiled kindly and innocently.

"See you."

---

"Al! Hey, Alphonse, where are you?! Come on, this is important!" Edward yelled through the little apartment he and Al was staying in. After ten minutes, he finally noticed the letter on the table.

.

'_Dear brother._

_I had to rush to the library. We had some books we had forgotten to give back. I won't be as fast home though, since Gracia invited me over to her house tonight. She wanted you to come too, but you weren't around, so I couldn't ask you._

_Dinner is in the fridge._

_See you later._

_Al.'_

.

"Damn…" Edward mumbled, and stalked out to the kitchen to get the food. He didn't bother warming it up. he didn't even eat the whole plate. He considered throwing out the rest, but then put it back in the fridge; it would just have been a waste of food (he might be in shock, but he is still Ed).

Edward sat a little at the table and thought of what the motive to make a copy of Ed could be? Maybe they wanted the military to think Edward had gone over the 'dark side'? Or was it another reason?

He stood up and walked into his room and sighed heavily as he threw himself on the bed. "That's just great Al. And now I really need to talk to you…"

"You could talk with me?"

Edward flew almost up in the air of surprise and sat up. At the end of his bed crouched the copy of himself, Pride.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Edward said, attempting to spat, but couldn't really do it because of the shock. Damn, he got those a lot lately.

"I don't know." The sin just said. The creature didn't even think over why it could be here. Edward's eye twitched.

Pride tilted his head curiously. "What is your eye doing?" He asked. And he didn't ask to be smart or funny, he truly asked like a curious little child. Edward frowned. It was so wrong…

"There's nothing wrong with it."  
"Oh."

Edward suddenly realized this could be a trap. He looked around. "Where's Envy?" He asked darkly. He really didn't need that insane sin to spoil his night. Not that it wasn't too late for that already.

"He left with Lust. He told me to stay out of trouble while he was gone." Pride informed, sitting down on the bed. "And did he also tell you to come over here and piss me off?" Edward asked madly. Of course that was it! Envy saw how much Pride had freaked him out, so now he just wanted to torture him even more!

Pride shrugged. "No, not really." Edward narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you come here?"

Pride looked like he again wanted to say 'I don't know', but then he must have thought more about. After a little while he spoke again. "I wanted to see you."

Edward didn't say anything. What should he say? Oh! There was actually an obvious respond: "Why did you want to see me?"

Pride tilted his head again. "I've heard a lot about you. Envy tries to avoid talking about you, but the others told me that you and I looked alike." Pride paused if Edward had anything to ask. He hadn't, so Pride continued. As he spoke, Edward couldn't help to notice that he just talked about stuff other people might have hold from themselves and not tell strangers. But if Pride was very young, he might not have learned that you can't tell strangers everything about you.

"Sometimes, Envy wants to fight. It is for training, I think. Then he kills me a lot of times, because I can't fight him back. He hurts me a lot and…" The homunculus paused, as if it couldn't remember a word and had to look it up somewhere in his head. "- and then he tortures me, until I die. Sometimes I consider telling Father about it, but I won't, because Envy looks so happy and satisfied when he kills me." Edward stared at the sin. He could just imaging why Envy did those things; because the Homunculus looked like him.

Edward was a little too lost in thoughts, and didn't notice when Pride moved a little closer. "But sometimes, when I am alone with Envy, he holds me and places his lips on my face. Sometimes he also touches my lips." Pride reached out a hand and started playing with Ed's bangs. Edward could, for some reason, not move. "I think I like the kisses on my lips, but they also make me sad." Pride moved his hand to rest on Ed's right shoulder, and the other was at Ed's left hip for support, almost an embrace. Pride leaned forward, so his mouth was out for Edward's ear. "It feels like they are not for me, and it makes me sad, because I somehow know they would be better if they were for me." Pride breathed in his ears. It send shivers down Edward spin, but he didn't push the sin away. Those things the young Homunculus told him...

Pride moved back to face Edward and touched his lips with his fingertips' and brushed them lightly. "I think I know who they are for, and I want to give them to that person, so it doesn't hurt so much." The Homunculus said. Edward was still speechless and couldn't even think clear. He didn't respond when Pride slowly and a little hesitantly moved his face closer to Ed's. But Edward crashed back to reality when he felt Pride's lips on his own.

It was weird, since he in a way actually kissed himself. But he didn't think further about it, because he suddenly felt Pride's tongue asking for permission to enter. It was a little surprisingly, because Pride seemed so careful and innocent. But it was even more surprisingly that Edward let him.

It was so weird to feel another's tongue in his mouth, but most of all it felt good. Pride's smooth tongue that was caressing his inner mouth and the hands that was slowly moving over Ed's body, filled Edward with a feeling of bubbling excitement.

Edward leaned into the kiss and they battled for dominance for a minute or two, until Edward won. Pride wrapped his arms around Edward, holding him and pressing them closer to each other.

In the end Edward had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. He was panting slightly and so was Pride.

"… I think I understand now." Pride said slowly. "Why Envy…" The sin stopped himself and got out of the bed. Before Edward could react, Pride had jumped out of the window and was gone.

First thought that popped up in Ed's head:

'_Did I just make out with myself?'_

The second thought, he wasn't even able to finish:

'_He… Envy…'_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** I had to try EdxPride out! Just had to! And in a way, it still is EdxEnvy.

I made you this one-shot, because I haven't updated. I am SORRY! But I just can't, because I need answers on something! So please, check the poll in my profile ;)

One more thing; Ed, you nasty pedophile! xD


End file.
